


It's Been A While Loving You

by Flighty_Days



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tsukki is so in love, Yamaguchi owns a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flighty_Days/pseuds/Flighty_Days
Summary: The house is warmer with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *inhales*  
> *starts screaming*
> 
> Hi, yes, I've been ruined by Tsukkiyama. They are my life, my entire reason for existing.
> 
> So I wrote a fic to self-indulge.

"Tsukki!"

Tsukishima turns around, pulling his scarf off his nose, as Yamaguchi bounds up to him.

"Careful of the ice," Tsukishima warns. "It's your worst foe."

Yamaguchi sticks out his tongue at him, but glances down at his feet to make sure he doesn't slip.

"There's no ice here!" he exclaims. "Tsukki, don't do that!"

Tsukishima smirks and turns away again, just in time to see the Idiot Duo bolting their way. He sidesteps them, snorting as Hinata slips but keeps running.

Yamaguchi laughs and Tsukishima tries not to make it obvious that he's staring.

"So," Yamaguchi starts, "Is Aki-nii home today?"

Tsukishima nods grimly. "He brought his girlfriend home and they've been sappy the entire time. Mom loves seeing that he has someone; I don't,"

Yamaguchi snickers and Tsukishima shoots him a frown. Unfortunately, it turns out more like a pout, and makes Yamaguchi laugh harder.

"Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mutters.

Yamaguchi sobers up, but with a smirk that says he's not sorry at all, he says, "Sorry, Tsukki!"

And because Tsukishima hates himself, his heart flips.

"Let's head to your house," he says, mostly to change the subject. Yamaguchi grins, his tongue sticking out through his teeth.

"What, even though my house is as cold as you claim it to be?"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and starts walking, Yamaguchi quickly falling into step, still giggling.

They walk slowly, Yamaguchi focused on not slipping everywhere(he fails multiple times) and Tsukishima focused on keeping him upright.

Eventually, they doing the corner to Yamaguchi's house, sparkling white from the snow. Tsukishima had forgotten how cold it got, but is quickly reminded when they step inside and the temperature barely changes.

"Excuse the intrusion," he mumbles. There's not much point in Tsukishima being formal, as this may as well be his own home.

"Sorey!" Yamaguchi calls out. "I'm home!"

Almost immediately, his big hulk of a dog comes running, throwing himself into Yamaguchi's arms. Tsukishima rolls his eyes at Yamaguchi's baby voice as he snuggles with his dog, opting to focus on hanging up their coats and grabbing their bags to head to Yamaguchi's room.

"I don't know how Sorey survives in this frigid wasteland that is your home," Tsukishima comments. Yamaguchi snorts.

"It's cause he's not a wimp like you," he responds. Sorey barks as if backing him up.

Tsukishima levels him with a deadpan stare and just opens the door, immediately dropping their bags and burrowing into Yamaguchi's numerous blankets on his bed.

"We're supposed to be studying," Yamaguchi comments with raised brows. Tsukishima shrugs.

"I need to be warm to focus," he says. Yamaguchi shares an exasperated look with Sorey, who just wags his tail. Tsukishima grins and motions the dog to come over, huffing as he's nearly crushed.

Yamaguchi laughs and squeezes onto the bed as well, dragging their bags along with him. Tsukishima blanches at the sight of his homework, though he resignedly takes out the papers and starts working.

They sit in silence for a while, Sorey dozing on their laps, until Yamaguchi drops his head onto Tsukishima's shoulder and exclaims, "If I had another dog, I would name him Makkachin."

Tsukishima snorts at the reference and shoots back, "This is why you don't have another dog,"

He aggressively ignores the way his pulse speeds up as he feels Yamaguchi shake with laughter and burrow closer and hopes said person doesn't notice either.

It's been a while since he started feeling this way. He supposes it was a long time coming. Yamaguchi has only gotten more and more beautiful over the years, and his confidence had built, around Tsukishima and others. Tsukishima hadn't ever noticed it happening, but he supposes being with Yamaguchi all these years had stitched him into Tsukishima's life, slowly developing until Tsukishima wants nothing more than him.

"Hey, Tsukki?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's take a break!"

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow in question. "You're not planning on going back to work, are you?"

Yamaguchi laughs, clear and bright, and shakes his head. "No, not really,"

Tsukishima signs, but resigns in the end. He's tired of working as well, and it's always worthwhile doing stupid things with Yamaguchi.

Or so he thinks.

He immediately regrets this decision when Yamaguchi whips out his phone and starts playing cringey Christmas music.

"Cause all I want for Christmas.... is... youuuuuuu," Yamaguchi warbles and Tsukishima groans.

"You can do better than this," he whines. Yamaguchi smirks.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? This way I get to torture you."

Tsukishima buries himself under the covers, pulling Yamaguchi's numerous pillows over his head. He feels uncharacteristically energetic, having fun playing along with Yamaguchi's schemes.

He pokes his head back out when Yamaguchi starts singing seriously, his voice lilting and changing with the song. Yamaguchi notices Tsukishima watching and grins, dropping onto his lap. Sorey barks once more and scampers out of the room, as if he doesn't want to witness Tsukishima getting more and more sappy with the minute.

Yamaguchi's song fades into a whisper, and Tsukishima closes his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

He shrieks suddenly, when a pillow comes thwacking down on his face as Yamaguchi runs for the opposite side of the room.

"Yamaguchi!"

"Don't fall asleep on me, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima does the first thing he can think of. He grabs a pillow and chucks it at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi wails and swings back, and soon enough, they're wheezing and fending off surprisingly strong attacks.

Yamaguchi cackles and throws his entire body on Tsukishima, both of them crashing back into the bed. Tsukishima lets out a shriek, instinctively wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi as if to catch him.

"Cheater!" Tsukishima exclaims. Yamaguchi is too busy laughing to respond, burying his face into Tsukishima's chest. Tsukishima prays that the other boy can't hear his pounding heart, but he seems to be out of luck when Yamaguchi finally calms and presses his ear over Tsukishima's chest.

"Your heart's beating really fast," Yamaguchi mumbles.

Tsukishima's mind runs. "Ah, you do realize we've been running around like crazy, right? We just had a pillow fight."

Yamaguchi gives him a dubious look and peers closer. "You sure it's cause of that? You look redder than you usually do after practice."

Is Tsukishima imaging it or that a smirk on Yamaguchi's face?

"Tsukkiii," he whines, "Tell me-"

That's definitely a smirk.

"-would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

Tsukishima inhales sharply. " _What_?" he says, voice a lot sharper than intended. Yamaguchi jolts back, hurt flashing on his face.

"Ah-ah, I, I'm sorry Tsukki, I just assumed. From the way you kept staring at me-" he stutters, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, that must be so pathetic-"

"No, no, Yamaguchi- Tadashi, listen." Tsukishima interrupts.

The use of his first name get Yamaguchi's attention, though his tears keep falling. Tsukishima's panicking now, mind spinning with no idea what to say.

"I want to kiss you!" he blurts out.

Yamaguchi sniffles, eyes still watering. "And if I say I want to do more than that?" he warbles.

Tsukishima stares. He must be dreaming.

He realizes he's been quiet too long when Yamaguchi sniffles again.

"I-"

_I'd do anything for you._

Blood rushes to Tsukishima's face as he realizes what he's thinking of, and immediately shuts up, before he says something uncharacteristic or lame.

_Say it._

"I-"

_"I love you,"_

Their words crash and clash, mixing as one, as they tumble out of both mouths.

They stare.

Tsukishima's been staring for a long time, years even, yet he's never seen Yamaguchi look this way. His eyes are dark and his cheeks are flushed, starry eyed.

"Tsukki... what do you mean?"

He's breathless.

"I... I would kiss you if you asked." Tsukishima mumbles.

Yamaguchi laughs as heat rushes to Tsukishima's face all over again.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi starts, "will you kiss me?"

Tsukishima smiles.

"Yeah,"

The house doesn't seem so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @lilacbooks! You'll find more tsukkiyama content on there.


End file.
